Paint it black
by claudia1
Summary: death claims someone, but at the very same time gives them back life for a second time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to those who create them.

A few months ago you took me to a faith healer so my weak failing heart could be healed. The faith healer did his thing and I was treated. The faith healer gave me back a life I didn't deserve. A Life I had no right to. A day later you saved me from the death the hands of a reaper. As the reaper held my hand in his hands I felt no fear only a sense of warmth and acceptance. In that one moment I welcomed death.

A few months later we are heading towards the hospital. All three of us are badly injured from the fight with the demon that killed mom and jess. All of us were in so much pain, but we had survived to fight another day. All of us should have realised that survival is never that easy. I can still remember a semi running us of the road. The last thing I witnessed before my heart took its last beat was the driver of the semi. He was grinning like a drugged up manic. I barely managed to grasp that the driver of the semi was possessed before I died. Despite all of the things I have been led to death really isn't all that painful. It's pain free. Sometime later I woke up confronted with the knowledge that I was different. Different has never been a good thing for a Winchester. Dad could understand Sam's visions and all of the other mind shit, but coming back to live after being dead wouldn't be one of the things he could understand. Sam would feel responsible for what had happened to me. There would always be this part of him that looked at me differently. He would look at me like I wasn't human. He would at some point in his life come to hate me. I don't want that to happen. Twenty minutes after the accident happened I was dialing 911. I rode in the ambulance with Sam to the hospital. When we arrived at the hospital, I can remember telling the doctors I was a hitchhiker and the accident had just managed to avoid me. Everyone bought that bullshit lie. After assurances that Sam and dad would be okay I walked out of the hospital. I walked out of there lives and in the four weeks that have past I haven't contacted them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: These characters are not of my creation. They belong to other people.

Just one week ago, I was involved in a serious accident that almost killed me. The details of how the accident happened are normal. A drunk, drugged up truck driver ran the impala of the road. In our case, the truck driver was also possessed, but that is not something you tell the authorities. For the first few days after the accident, I lay in a hospital bed taking comfort from the pain, in a happy corner of my mind. For those few days, I was blissfully unaware of the world around me and I found comfort in that. Then I woke up.

Upon waking up, I found out two very important things. Dad was still alive, but unconscious. Dad was not my main concern. Dean was so close to death when the truck ran us of the road. The second thing I found out concerned dean. I woke up asking for dean, but the doctors and nurses had no idea who it was I was asking for. They told me that the only people the paramedics found in the car were dad and me. I knew damn well that dean had been in the car with us and nothing anyone else told me was going to change that fact. I asked, no I demanded to know if anyone had been in the ambulance with me. One of the nurses who treated me that night told me all about the hitchhiker. This hitchhiker phoned for an ambulance and told anyone who would listen to him that the accident had just managed to avoid him. Well that is the biggest load of horseshit I have heard in a long time. I find it hard to believe that the doctors and nurses would be so willing to believe such an obvious lie. There was no hitchhiker that I know of that will accompany an accident victim to the hospital. The hitchhiker is dean it has to be.

Why would dean pretend to be a hitchhiker? How could he be well enough too not need any hospital treatment? Dean was near death before that truck even ran us of the road. How does someone just walk away from that? Whatever was the cause of dean surviving the accident and walking out of the hospital without needing any medical treatment I need to know? I do not care what it is. I just need top know that dean is okay. I want to touch him and reassure myself that he is alive. All I have to do find him and that is not going to be easy.


End file.
